


A Mask

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Books, Cute, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mad boi, Scars, idk - Freeform, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: The day Anti stole Marvin's mask was a day that he would not forget for as long as he lived.





	1. Chapter 1

The day that Anti stole Marvin's mask was a day that he would not forget for as long as he lived. It's had all started off as a prank, after making the egos their breakfast, as he was not some heathen like he played for Jack,  no, he was actually quite loyal. Sure, his definition of loyal consisted of being willing to stab anyone even thinking bad of his family,  but they've been working on that.

 

As was being said, Anti had made breakfast, of course his tastiest meal, pancakes with a topping for each ego, Anti having memorised their preferred choice. So he made breakfast, then decided to take Marvin's strawberry and cool whip covered pancakes up. If anyone had asked about it, he would simply say he was making sure the magician was eating, which was not a complete lie. In reality, the glitch had some sort of crush on the cat like man, and wanted to see him.

 

As he entered, Anti was pleased to discover the man sleeping still, his mask on his bedside table, showing his scars to the world, or at least to Anti, who had invaded his room. Oh how he wished to crawl in bed with the other, and hold him gently as he slept, to keep him close and protect him from the world. He instead had to set the plate down, and watch from afar. Thus, he did just that, placing the plate on Marvin's disheveled desk, then sat on the other table, the one that held his crystals that he had a current use for.

 

The demon looked about the crystals he was surrounded by, recognizing a few but only seeing colours. The largest was an orange one, that seemed to have brown streaks within, then was a light teal one, white splotches upon it. There was also a red one that was quite round, and a grey one that was very simple. The last two were touching, something the other's didn't do. There was a purple one, looking rather broken and cracked, and a green one, which was jagged. Anti wouldn't be surprised if the final one was sharp enough to cut someone, but he had no intentions of finding that out.

 

His attention was once again drawn to the sleeping magician, looking peaceful for once as soft purrs came from him. Anti had the fleeting thought as to whether the growl that emitted from Marvin when Anti pissed him off came from the same trait that cause the purring, a thought he quickly banished from his mind. Instead it wandered to the bookcases, which seemed to be full of old, lwatherbound books, and Anti had to question whether it was for aesthetic purposes or not. 

 

His head whipped as he heard the bed creak, seeing Marvin start to wearily blink his eyes open. Anti panicked, he didn't want him to think that he was going to hurt him, so he did the next best thing; he stole his mask. The demon reached over and curled his fingers around the mask, then he took off, dashing through the door and running to his room. 

 

The door slammed behind him as he slumped against it, breathing heavy and labored. Anti crawled to his bed, using it to push himself up, and turned towards the door. Just a moment later, it slammed open, a disheveled, pajama clad Marvin standing in front of him, eyes glowing a dark purple. He stalked towards Anti, scars beautiful, especially in the green tinged light of Anti's room. 

 

"Give me my fuckin mask, Anti," the magician demanded, accent giving his words a slight lilt. Anti slowly shook his head no, prompting the other to move closer, pushing the demon back against the wall. Anti couldn't deny, the sight of the other ego looming above him was pretty good, and it didn't help that Marvin's gaze never waivered. "Anti, give me my mask. I don't care what it takes, just give me my mask. What do you want?" 

 

"A kiss." The world's flew out of Anti's mouth without a second though, at least not until they were already in rhe air, unable to take back. Marvin seemed to hesitate, probably disgusted and confused. Then he moved forward, pressing Anti against the wall, a hand going to his waist. Anti watched as Marvin drew closer, inches away from his face. Eyes widening, he felt his heart pounding as he closed his eyes. 

 

Soft lips touched his, hesitant, but they pressed forwards, and Anti kissed back, unsure. Then the other hand not on his hip moved up, cupping the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Anti relaxed in Marvin's grip as he moved away slightly meeting the demon's eyes. "So, my mask, doll?" he smirked, tilting the other's face up. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted me to write about a time Marvin was pissed off and growled so here ya go!

This show was going to shit, and it was all thanks to Anti. The glitches watched with near uncontrolled glee as he magician struggled, smoke apprearing before it was meant to, meaning that he had to speed up his act. A giggle escape him, coming through Marvin's headset, causing those beautiful blue eyes to harden, and he knew who was the cause of this. 

 

Then, his phone went off, and what the fuck was that song??? _"The Ambiguously Gay Duo._ The Ambiguously Gay Duo. They are taking on evil from-" Marvin lunged over the table, where his assistant was floating above him, to grab at his phone, shutting it off. He then looked back the the audience and smiled.

 

"Sorry about that, I have a room mate tr hat likes to play pranks, you guys know roomates," He explained as he started floating up, floating up and over his assistant, who lowered back down to the ground. "I'm afraid that's all for today folks, but, let's leave with one last parting gift." He clapped his hands together, the sound echoing around the theater as rose petals fell into the crowd, a single rose in his own hand. He placed the, thankfully dethorned, flower between his teeth and bowed, giving credit to his assistant as the curtain closed as the crowd applauded. 

 

Marvin immediately stormed off the stage, eye flashing a dangerous purple as he saw Anti giggling to himself backstage. A low a growl escaped him, causing the demon to quiet down, eyes flashing with something a kin to fear. 

 

Theagician pushed him against the wall, glaring down, the low rumble still coming room his chest. "What the fuck made you think that was a good idea?" Antitried to move back, realizing that piss in off the magician may have not been the best choicr, not when it caused him to look at him like **_that._**

****

"Well, ya see, I was bored," Anti chuckled, face bright red, and he couldn't truthfully say that his eyes weren't wandering along the magician's half hidden face. Wht was he blushing red anyway? A louder growl cut him off, causing a whimper to escape him as he tried to curl into himself. 

 

How dare the other be taller and fucking hot? Marvin, moved a hand to hold Anti by the chin, which was not helping his situation. "Never do this again, understand me?" Anti quickly nodded, and Marvin let him go, the demon quickly teleporting away. Now, Anti needed some much needed private time.


End file.
